


BoogeyMan

by Clone13



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone13/pseuds/Clone13
Summary: 1x08 Alternative of I'm Your Boogie Man.Hoyt's apprentices are instructed to break Jane mentally. Resulting in not just Frankie getting hurt.
Relationships: Maura Isles & Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Maura sat opposite Hoyt in chains. She still didn't feel safe. He was giving her nothing. Nothing that could help find Emily Stern.  
  
"Will you tell me if you plan to hurt Jane?" she asked. She had to keep going.

"Oh I do." He said giving a sadistic smile. It took everything in Maura not to shiver. She didn't even want to imagine what he was thinking right now.

"I plan to kill her. Psychically kill her. And keep her alive until I get out of here and finish her with my hands. I want to feel her blood covering my hands. I do." he continued taking immense pleasure in each word.

Maura remained steadfast, she couldn't react. Couldn't give him the power or satisfaction of making her squirm. 

"You'll never get out of here." 

He gave her a smile.

"Oh yes. I will."

Maura couldn't help but give him an incredulous look. Could he really be that arrogant? she already knew the answer, but it still shocked her to hear him say it. 

"Don't worry Doctor. I'm not going to kill you." 

"Oh no." 

"Rape you maybe." He suddenly yelled, lunging forward slightly, but the guards quickly held him back. Maura felt a pit drop in her stomach as he said it.

"But kill you? No."

Maura was impressed with herself for how calm she managed to stay after this little outburst. Every hair on her body was standing on edge, but she managed to remain collected.

"You're clearly trying to frighten me." she replied, she couldn't help smile from the nerves coursing through her body.

"I am." he smiled back.

"I'm not afraid of you. " she said, leaning forward, she had to be strong against this monster.

"I know." he whispered back, leaning forward too.

"Because you're like me."

Maura couldn't help a frown cross her face. He leant back slowly his eyes gleaming, he knew he had found the right button to press. 

Maura pulled away his eyes starring at her, taking all her insecurities in. Maura broke the stare to nod at the guard, as she rose and began to leave the room.

"Talk soon, Doctor." He called after her. She didn't look back.

When she got in the hall she couldn't help but lean against the wall and take a few deep breathes to steady herself. She moved away quickly as she saw an officer turn into the corridor. 

She sat showing Jane the video of the interview. She tried again not to react to any of his words or Janes. She couldn't help but feel guilt at showing Jane where he threatened to rape her. It made her jump, and Maura hated to think Jane would begin to worry unduly about her. Maura knew Jane had to concentrate on keeping herself safe. Hoyt wasn't after her. 

After Dean left, Jane tried to convince her that he manipulated everyone. Not to let him get her. As they spoke she could feel her emotions rushing to the surface, her words babbling. 

"Come here." Jane insisted, taking Maura's hands in hers. 

"No matter what happened to you. You are nothing like that monster. Okay?"

Maura could feel the tears welling in her eyes as Jane spoke, staring back at her with her intense brown eyes. 

"Yeah, you're a little antisocial maybe, a little goofy." she teased lightly. 

"But that's not the same thing." She said solemnly. "Okay?"

Maura gave a small nod, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Man we're a pair." Jane muttered. 

Maura couldn't help but laugh, Jane had a way of always knowing what to say that would make her feel better. She felt so blessed to have Jane in her life. She had never been good at making friends and Jane's friendship was everything to her.

"Thank you." she said. 

Jane pulled her into a hug. 

"I'll be okay." Maura whispered.

They pulled apart and Jane gave her a sad smile. 

After teasing Frankie with Jane about his new girlfriend. Maura examined the photo to find mould. All the detectives headed off to the house leaving Maura to continue on with the rest of the work she needed to get done, filling and sorting through evidence in the lab.

She wanted to keep busy to stop Hoyt's words from bubbling to the surface of her conscious. She had another autopsy to do and hoped that it would help keep her mind off the case. It was so quiet down there that she nearly screamed when she turned to find Lola standing in the morgue staring at the body she had just cut into.

"Oh sorry if I scared you." Lola said.

"No it's alright, what are you doing down here?" Maura asked, pulling off her gloves. 

"Sorry, I just got a little lost. I was looking for Frankie, I think I came to the wrong floor." Lola babbled.

"Oh you must be Lola. I'm Maura Isles." Maura smiled, extending her hand.

Lola took it shaking back, looking Maura up and down. 

Maura looked at her she couldn't help but feel like she recognised her from somewhere other than that photo she'd stolen from Frankie. 

"I'll take you up." Maura smiled.

Lola grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her close.

"Have we met before?" Lola asked, catching Maura off guard. 

"You really shouldn't be down here." Maura said, pulling her hand away. 

"You're right." Lola nodded, "After you." she smiled.

Maura began to head towards the door, thinking over Lola's face in her head. She felt very uncomfortable with her, she decided to speak about it with Jane later. 

Just as she got to the autopsy door, something hard came down on her skull, and everything went black.

Jane called down to the lab after Dean, Korsak and Frost came back with the photos and a DVD. Jane felt a panic rise in her the second there was no answer. 

"Is she coming up to watch?" Dean asked coming over to Jane.

"There was no answer, I'm going to head down, she's probably in the mild of an autopsy of something, didn't hear the phone."

Dean quickly picked up on the slight panic in Jane's voice. 

"I'll come to." he said.

Jane gave him a small smile of appreciation as they headed down to the autopsy. 

"Maura?" Jane called out. 

Dean indicated to the body on the table, it was half way through an autopsy. Dean moved to the ambulance bay doors that were sitting open. 

He looked out and saw nothing. 

Jane could feel the panic rising in her again. She moved quickly into Maura's office, calling out to her again.

Jane froze when she saw photos sitting on the desk. Like the ones found in the house they were surveillance photos of Maura arriving at Jane's apartment, of her closing the curtains, or her leaving with Jane the next morning. 

Dean came to stand beside her, looking at the photos.

"Oh god, someones taken her haven't they." Jane let out a choked sob. 

Frost suddenly appeared in the doorway. "The video, it's of Emily Stern, she's still alive." he gasped out.

His face fell upon seeing Dean and Jane's faces.

"What's happened? Where's the Doc?" he asked.

Jane stormed into the interrogation room holding Hoyt. She couldn't care less that she wasn't supposed to have contact. Maura was missing. Emily Stern was alive out there somewhere. She had to get answers.

"Where is she?" She demanded before the door had even closed. 

"Who?" Hoyt smiled.

Jane lunged forward, grabbing Hoyt by the lapels. "Don't play with me. Where is Maura?"

"Ah the good doctor." Hoyt smiled, as Jane moved away. 

"I was hoping to see her beautiful face again, she is very smart you know. Almost as smart as me."

Jane scoffed. "You are in no way her equal."

"Oh really. Did she not tell you about our little heart to heart?" Hoyt taunted.

"Where's Emily Stern?" Jane continued. 

"Not far." he smiled.

"You seem very frustrated. I hope this little chat doesn't jeopardize your ability to convict me of all those murders." 

"You are going to die in prison." Jane growled.

"Well then can I go back to my quaint little cell?" Hoyt smiled.

"Why Maura?" Jane suddenly exploded, rushing him again. "Just tell me where she is."

"I love it when you are angry." Hoyt beamed. 

Dean pulled her off, his arms around her middle. 

"I'll love it when you are dead." she screamed back, as Dean pulled her away.

"Not before dearest Doctor Isles." he called, as the door closed behind Jane.

Dean put his hands on her shoulders. "Jane you need to calm down."

"I can't, someone has taken her, he threatened too..If anything happens to her it's my fault." Jane sobbed out.

Dean pulled her into a hug, "We'll find her. I promise you."

Maura Isles awoke with a start she couldn't see anything. Her hands were bound tightly above her head. Her bare feet dangling. She hated not knowing where the ground was, for all she knew it could be miles below. She felt nausea rising. 

Her eyes were covered with a scratchy piece of material. She guessed a piece of duct tape covered her mouth.

At least she tried to calm herself you are still dressed. The thought provided little comfort. 

She felt a cold blade against her neck, she couldn't help but jump. 

"If I remove your gag will you scream for me beautiful?" a male voice asked. 

Maura froze, she refused to give him any satisfaction, if he wanted her to scream, she was going to try with all her might not too. 

She heard him laugh, making her skin crawl as she felt his hot breath on her skin. He pulled off the gag quickly and without warning, making Maura whimper.

"Oh we're going to have fun blondie." he growled into her ear.

Jane sighed as she headed into her apartment with two police officers. It had been a long day she had had another screaming match at Hoyt. He'd given her nothing. All she could think about was Maura. 

Dean and the others had had no luck finding Emily. All she had gotten from Hoyt was a promise that if she took him on a road trip he'd lead her to Maura. 

Jane jumped slightly as she saw Lola standing in the kitchen.

"Lola." she said, looking to the two officers.

"Frankie, brought her up. He said it was okay." they babbled.

"I was just making you dinner, but I can go.." Lola started to say.

"Yeah, no, yeah it's fine." Jane smiled, waving the men off.

"Just you guys go, patrol outside." 

She closed the door behind them, and put away her gun and badge. 

"Where's Frankie?" Jane smiled.

"Just out getting some beers." Lola replied.

"Fantastic. Well i'm just going to get changed, thanks again for dinner." Jane said, heading towards her bedroom. 

She opened the door to see Frankie gagged and bound on the floor. 

"Frankie." she gasped, she spun to see Lola standing in the door with a gun pointed at them.

"Sit Down." she commanded. 

Jane reluctantly sat beside Frankie, Lola threw handcuffs at Jane.

"Put these on. Do it!" Lola shouted.

"He killed your husband Emily." Jane tried to reason.

"It's not the sort of relationship you could understand." Emily retorted. 

"He doesn't love you, Emily." 

"Shut up!" Emily shouted.

"He's using you, it's me he wants." Jane continued.

"You are a liar, the more you lie the more Maura will bleed."

Jane felt sick, she had to stay strong.

"Hoyt doesn't love you. He's using you to get to me."

"You will watch your brother die!" Emily said, coming to stand beside Frankie.

"Emily wait." Jane shouted.

As she did Frankie lunged at her, grabbing the gun, and beginning to wrestle it out her hands. Frankie managed to get the upper hand shouting her in the chest. 

Jane rushed forward as she fell, putting pressure on her wound.

"Tell me where Maura is?" Jane said. 

Emily laughed, blood pooling out her mouth. 

"Do you think she'll scream when he cuts out her tongue?" Emily mockingly replied. 

She laughed again, coughing out blood, her breath growing erratic. 

"No, tell me where she is." Jane shouted, as Emily's eyes closed, and her body went limp.

Jane pulled back leaning against the wall, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Frankie came over, pulling her close.

"We'll find her." Frankie whispered. 

Dean, Korsak, Frost and the two officers suddenly burst through the door.

"Jane?" Dean cried out.

"We're in here." Jane called.

Frost helped to remove Frankie's duct tape. As Dean uncuffed Jane. 

"You okay?" he asked gently.

"As okay as can be expected." Jane sighed, looking over at Emily's dead body.

"She wouldn't tell me where Maura is." 

"You know we'll find her, Hoyt isn't going to let her die, he needs her."

"Yeah to torture me." Jane shot back.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Dean replied, gently helping Jane stand up. 

Jane leaned into his shoulder. "I can't lose her." she whispered.

Maura's arms hurt so badly from being kept above her. She was worried that shifting too much would lead to her shoulder becoming dislocated. 

The man who had been speaking to her had disappeared after taunting her with what she assumed was a scalpel. He had cut her a little, but he seemed to have gotten bored that as he said wouldn't play along. 

She could hear him coming now though, his boots echoing through the space. He gently stroked her hair. 

"Emily Stern is dead," he said, yanking her hair back.

"Lola?" Maura asked.

"I'm surprised you recognised her, we tried hard to change her."

"I guess you underestimated us."

He struck her suddenly across the cheek.

"What's your big plan huh? Hoyt's never getting out of jail." 

The scalpel came plunging down hard into her shoulder. Maura couldn't help but scream.

He suddenly pulled her close. She could feel his boner through his trousers. 

"I love it when they scream." 

"Go to hell." Maura snarled.

"You know I think I'm going to take some pictures." he laughed, pulling away from her. 

Maura shivered as she felt him cut into her dress, pulling it off of her. Maura could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin as she hung there in her underwear. 

"You really are beautiful." he laughed.

Maura could see the flash through her blindfold. She hated knowing that Jane was going to see her like this. The flashes stopped and she heard him move away. 

Maura wanted to sob but she couldn't let herself give in. She wished Jane was here to tell her to keep on fighting, stay strong. She'd give anything to hear Jane burst through that door now and rescue her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jane lay on the sofa in Maura's office. She had no idea what time it was, she had been at her desk for hours, scanning surveillance footage from the block surrounding the precinct. 

So far it hadn't led anywhere, they knew a car must have come into the ambulance bay, but there was no evidence to suggest what type. 

She had found herself dozing off at her desk, and her but had been getting numb when she decided to take a walk. Frost was asleep at his desk and Korsak had gone home to feed his dogs. 

Her wandering had led her to Maura's office without her meaning to. She had stared at where they had found the photos. She had been so angry and felt so violated when they'd found the photos of her but seeing the ones of Maura broke something in her. 

Jane felt her eyes closing as she lay on the sofa taking in the scent of Maura.

_Jane finds herself standing at Maura's front door that sits ajar, a feeling of dread filling her. She slowly pushes the door open._

_She moves slowly into the house. _

_"Maura" she calls, her voice echoing through the house. _

_"Jane...." Hoyt's voice echoes back._

_She spins around, she moves slowly towards Maura's bedroom. She hesitates at the door. _

_"Jane." she hears Maura screaming. _

_At the sound of her voice she bursts through the door. _

_Maura lies on the bed her wrists bound with duct tape. She is surrounded by a pool of her own blood, her chest open in a Y incision._

_Jane gagged turning away._

_"Jane.." Maura's voice called._

_Jane turned to look at Maura's glassy eyes staring at her. _

_"Why didn't you protect me?" Maura gasped out._

_"I'm so sorry, Maura." Jane sobbed._

_Hoyt's laugh made her spin as he stood behind her with a taser. Jane felt her body jolt and fall back onto the floor. _

_"Don't worry I'll make you watch when she dies." Hoyt taunted._

Jane sat bolt up right awake, sweating. Her breathing heavy. She turned to see Angela coming to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Janie." Angela said gently, stroking Jane's back. 

"I can't lose her mum." Jane sobbed, leaning into her Mum's arms. 

"You'll find her. I believe in you." Angela said quietly, tears streaming down her face. 

Jane wished she could believe her. 

"Jane." Frost said trepidatiously as he knocked on the door frame.

"Have you found something?" Angela asked immediately.

Frost's face contorted and Jane felt her stomach drop. 

"God, Frost what is it?" Jane gasped.

Frost gave a small nod towards Angela. Jane immediately knew that whatever he had to tell her was terrible, too terrible for Angela to hear. Angela too caught his look.

"No, I want to know. It's Maura, I have to know." Angela argued. 

"Ma..." Jane argued back.

"I love that girl, like a daughter Jane. I have to know." Angela shot back.

"Angela, someone has sent Jane photos." Frost said delicately.

Jane stared at him, she wanted to throw up. She could feel Angela crumble beside her. 

"Is she..?" Angela sobbed out.

"Yes, she is alive. Jane?" Frost replied, head hanging. 

"Okay, I'll be up in a sec." Jane said quietly, turning her attention to Angela and pulling her into a hug.

"I've never thought this ever before, but I wish you'd killed that monster." Angela cried into Jane's shoulder.

Jane couldn't help but picture the Maura from her dream.

"Me too, Ma. But he's not going to win." Jane replied. 

Jane gave her mum and quick kiss on the head, and pulled away from their hug. Angela let her go. She wanted to stay and be with her but knew it would only delay finding Maura. 

Jane moved away and into the lift. As the doors closed she let out a sob, she wasn't sure she was ready to see whatever these photos showed. She took a deep breath, she had to be strong for Maura. She could fall apart about all the horrors once she was home. 

Jane steadied herself as the lift arrived at her floor. She moved into the office trying to avoid making eye contact with the other officers just beginning to arrive for the morning. 

She heads into the tech room where Frost and Korsak are sitting. 

"How you doing?" Korsak asked, handing her a coffee over. 

"Coping. What's going on?" Jane sighed, taking the coffee with a small smile.

"A kid turned up with an envelope addresses for you. It started to leak blood, so we opened it. The kid didn't know anything someone just paid him to deliver it. We've got him talking to a sketch artist." Frost explained.

Jane nodded, she was slightly annoyed they hadn't woken her immediately but knew she probably needed it. If she was too tiered to concentrate she wasn't doing her best for Maura.

"Let me see the photos." Jane said.

Korsak took a deep breath and passed a set of gloves and the A4 envelope over to Jane. She saw Frost turn away his face paling. As she pulled on the gloves she looked at the blood on the edge of the envelope, and gave a glance at Korsak.

"It's was packet of blood, we've sent a sample down to the lab." Korsak explained.

Jane nodded, and slowly pulled out the photos. There were four of them. Maura was tied by her wrists from the ceiling, she was only in her underwear and was blind folded.

Jane couldn't help but touch where she had been stabbed in the shoulder. She could see lots of small cuts on her arms and neck too. She knew it meant whoever had her had been taunting her. She wondered what had cause them to escalate to stabbing her. She guessed it was probably Emily Stern's death. 

Jane looked at Maura's face, she could tell she was trying not to look scared, and be brave. She knew Jane was going to see these photos, this small gesture made her want to scream and sob all at the same time.

She pushed the photos back in the envelope, dropping them on the desk.

"Is there anything to tell us where she is?" Jane mumbled barely able to get her words out.

"I'm running over every detail of the basement, but so far nothing." Frost said quietly. 

Jane turned heading for the door. She could feel her hands shaking as she opened it. She was glad neither Korsak or Frost tried to stop her. She needed a minute on her own to compartmentalise. She knew that for the rest of her life she'd have flashes of Maura in those photos just as she had of the nights Hoyt had tried to kill her.

Maura sat on the floor, her arms still pulled up by the chain. She was shivering from the cold still only in her underwear. She wished she could pull off the blindfold get a sense of where exactly she was. 

Whoever was holding her hadn't return since he took the photographs of her. She could tell hours had passed, she wondered if Jane had gotten the photos yet. The thought made her sick. She was so hungry, and sore all over she was beginning to fear he had left her here to rot as punishment for Emily Stern's death.

"Did you miss me?" his voice growled.

She could tell he was still across the room, she wished even though she knew he wouldn't that he would stay away from her. She heard him marching closer to her, she flinched even before he grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back.

"I said did you miss me?" he growled again.

"Yes." Maura squeaked out. 

He let out a low guttural laugh. Then pulled her into a deep kiss. The feeling of his slobbery mouth and tongue made her gag. He pulled back and pushed her head away roughly. 

"Uh, I wish I could hurt you real bad." he mumbled, his hands roaming her body.

Maura tried to keep her breathing even. He's only touching you to show his power, she tried to calmly tell herself.

"But your Hoyt's apprentice aren't you?" she mumbled out, trying to think about anything other than his hands. 

He leaned into her smelling her hair, "Yes. And he is looking forward to you. I promised him first bite." he laughed, snapping his teeth together, making her shiver.

"What if he doesn't get out?" Maura asked.

"He will, Hoyt always has a plan." he laughed.

"Rizzoli won't let him out to save me." Maura shot back, anger rising in her for a second overpowering her fear.

He suddenly and roughly pulled off her blind fold. Maura took a moment to adjust to even the dim light of the basement room she found herself in. She looked at the man crouched in front of her. He looked like nothing out of the ordinary, a man in his mid thirties with brownish short hair. He gently ran his hand over her cheek. That's what she clocked what he was wearing. 

"You're a prison guard." she gasped. 

He smiled pinching her cheek, Maura pulled her head away, but he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her forward till they were practically touching, his hot breath on her face. 

"Do you know why Hoyt takes couples?" he asked.

"Me and Jane aren't.." Maura started to argue but he grabbed her hair making her wince and fall silent.

"He takes couples cause he loves the fear, not just for themselves but their partner. The way they'll bargain for each other. That's why he wants you. The easiest way to break Rizzoli is you." he smiled.

"You're wrong. He won't break her." Maura hissed back.

"Oh he will. People do stupid things for love." he laughed back, "And I can't wait to see how tough you act when Hoyt and her are here." 

He licked slowly up the length of her face. Then moved away to grab a bag a few feet away. Inside the bag was a bottle of water and a sandwich. 

Maura heard her stomach growl involuntarily. He smiled when he heard it. 

"Now, you are going to learn that to get anything you need to be willing to do anything." he said as if he were talking to a child explain the rules of a game.

Maura couldn't help but close her eyes for a minute in despair as he pulled out a small camera and pulled off his belt.

"You said you wouldn't that Hoyt would.." Maura couldn't help but sob out a little pulling back as far as she could as he approached. 

"I meant Hoyt would be the one to fuck your pussy and ass till you couldn't walk anymore first. but your beautiful mouth is all mine." he smiled, grabbing the chains holding her hands and pulling her towards him.

"Please, don't, I won't." Maura sobbed out, as he held her by her hair. 

"If you bite me, remember how much alone time we still have to spend together." he growled. 

Maura felt herself sobbing as he moved away, pulling down his trousers and pants, and setting up the camera.

"Now, tell me you are going to behave?" he smiled, moving towards her again camera in one hand. 

Maura nodded, staring at the floor. He pushed her head up with his free hand. 

"I need you to say you'll be my good slut." he said, as he finished Maura saw the red record light turn on.

"I'll be your good slut." she sobbed out.

He smiled but didn't say anything, he moved towards her silent pulling her hair and head back with his free hand, the camera pointed at her face with the other. Maura closed her eyes and waited for it all to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane sat at her desk gnawing at her nails. She was running through every detail about Charles Hoyt, previous connections, people he'd even smiled at during his trial. It was driving her slightly crazy being so deep in his life, seeing his face so many times.

Korsak appeared beside her, gently resting a hand on her shoulder and setting a coffee down in front of her. 

"Any luck?" he asked, taking a deep swig of his own.

"No." Jane moaned, her head falling into her hands. "There's so many people he could have come into contact with. I don't even know where to start." 

"We'll find her. We can't lose faith." Korsak smiled gently, rubbing Jane's shoulder lightly.

Jane shoved his hand off, standing up and pacing slightly. 

"I mean Emily Stern is dead, they must know that, so why haven't they made contact?" Jane growled.

"Hoyt's made it clear what he wants." Korsak tried to say calmly.

"No, he always gives specifics, all he's given is vague statements." Jane argued back. "I need to speak to him again."

"Jane just because there's not been a ransom demand in the first 12 hours doesn't mean they'll kill her." Korsak replied.

"No, she could be dead already." Jane replied, she felt her body sway and before she knew it her knees gave way and everything went black. 

_Jane stood in the morgue in front of her lay Maura on an autopsy table. Her eyes open and glassy. _

_Jane reached out sobbing to push a piece of hair out of her face, as she was just about to touch her Maura's hand grabbed her arm._

_"Why did you let this happen to me?" Maura asked, slowly sitting up._

_"I didn't. I know I should have done more to protect me." Jane sobbed._

_"You left me alone. Too distracted by Dean." Maura hissed, "Since that night I've known I was nothing to you."_

_Jane started back pulling her arm away._

_"No Maura that's not, I..."_

_"You were what? too afraid? too ashamed?" Maura growled back._

_"I was afraid, I kissed you but I couldn't ruin our friendship. So I lied. It was wrong and stupid. I shouldn't have pretended not to remember." Jane replied. _ _"I'm so sorry Maura." _

_Maura fell backwards her body hitting hard of the autopsy table. Jane leapt back as she saw Hoyt standing behind her head playing with her hair. _

_"Don't worry Jane, you'll be reunited soon enough." Hoyt smiled._

_"Maura!" Jane screamed._

Jane sat bolt upright the scream still pouring out of her. Angela sat beside her rubbing her back gently.

She was lying on the couch in Maura's office. Jane let out a small sob and fell into Angela's arms.

"It's going to be okay Janie." Angela whispered, she gently kissed the top of Jane's head before pulling away.

She picked up a glass of water and handed it to her. Jane gave her a small appreciative smile.

"You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?" Angela said quietly.

Jane simply nodded staring down at her lap. All she could think about right now was the look of hurt in Maura's eyes. It was the same pain as the morning after they had kissed. 

Jane had tried to push that memory away with all her might. They had been at a pub for hours laughing and joking. They had been leaving when the man had grabbed Maura's arm and tried to get her too dance with him. 

Jane had pulled her away before she'd even known what was happening out into the street and the rain. Maura had been telling her to calm down that he was just drunk and flirting.

Jane had shot back that she didn't want people flirting with her. Her lips had been on Maura's before she even knew what she was doing. 

"Jane?" Angela said gently breaking her out of her trance. 

"Yeah." Jane replied.

"Was she like she was in those photos?" Angela mumbled.

"Ma, please tell me you didn't go looking at them." 

"No, but I can imagine they'd be nightmare inducing." Angela said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"We'll get her back Ma." Jane sniffed.

"You need to take care of yourself if that's going to happen." Angela snapped slightly.

"I can't rest while she's out there." 

"If you don't take care of yourself, you'll burn yourself out, she needs you at your best." Angela said more gently this time.

* * *

Maura awoke on the floor. She didn't remember passing out. As she slowly came too she could feel that her throat and wrists were in agony

She slowly looked around the dingy cellar, her captor was no where to be seen. She closed her eyes a second, thankful for small mercies. She opened her eyes and noticed a bottle of water and sandwich sitting by her.

Maura sat up delicately, feeling herself sway a little as she grabbed the water and food. 

She devoured the sandwich and then chugged back some water it felt wonderful and cool on her raw throat. 

Maura lay back down on the floor, she felt so exhausted. She wondered how Emily Stern had died, if Jane had been involved. She hoped Frankie was okay and hadn't been hurt before Emily was taken down.

She wondered where he had gone if he had been angry when she passed out of if the pain down the side of her face was from her hitting the floor. 

She knew Jane was probably going out of her mind right now, she tried to keep herself calm by reminding herself that the whole team was trying their hardest to find her.

* * *

Jane stood with the others looking over a list of potential suspects who Hoyt had met in the past few years both before and after his arrest.

Jane knew the others were simply trying to delay her going back with Hoyt. She had agreed with Korsak though that she would speak with him in the morning if they still had nothing.

She hated how much they were just rehashing what they already knew, which was barely anything. 

She did feel a lot better than she had but could feel the others eyes on her, she knew they just cared but she didn't want any of them to be concerned, she wanted on them focused on Maura.

A knock on the door startled all of them, pretty much everyone else had left. 

Frost headed over to the door, Jane didn't pay attention as he spoke with whoever was at the door. She turned to look at him as the door closed. 

Her face fell when she saw how pale he was. She looked at his hands where he held a dvd.

Jane rushed forward grabbing it from his hands, on the front was a sticky note.

_To Jane Rizzoli, the longer you delay with Hoyt, the longer I hurt her._

Jane's hands shook as she pushed the DVD back into Frost's hands.

"Play it." she said barely above a whisper.

"Jane..." Korsak begins to argue.

"No! I need to see it." Jane shouted back.

Frost put the DVD in. 

Korsak, Jane and Frost stood in absolute silence staring as the video played. Frost half way through turned to leave. 

Jane stood ahead staring even after the footage came to an end. She heard Korsak leave too but she remained staring ahead. 

She felt tears streaming down her cheek.

"I'll do whatever it takes, I promise Maura." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sat in the interrogation room. Her leg was jumping up and down. She held her hands together, her knuckles white. She felt nauseous. Korsak and Frost hadn't tried to convince her not to meet with Hoyt. 

Frost had still been shaking when he came back to her after the video. Korsak stood at the back of the room, silent too. She knew none of them would ever be able to forget seeing Maura being violated in that video.

She knew that Hoyt was going to be gloating she didn't know if she could stand it. Korsak had sat her down and told her she needed to keep her cool. Dean had given her a hug before she sat down, promising her would try anything to help her.

Jane didn't want to do this. She already knew he wanted to get her to leave with him, that he would try to kidnap her. She had sworn all of them to secrecy from her mother and Frankie.

Jane felt a shiver travel down her spine as the door behind her opened. She could hear him and his two guards walking in but she refused to turn around, refused to give him the satisfaction.

Hoyt stared into her eyes as he sat down. Jane stared back unflinching as his guards sorted his handcuffs.

"Well hello Janie." Hoyt smiled as the guards moved back.

"I'm not here to play, I just want to know what it'll take to bring Maura home safely." Jane said in a voice barely above a growl.

"Well, well Janie that is the question isn't it. What is the enigmatic Dr Isles worth?" Hoyt smiled.

It took everything in Jane not to lunge at him and wipe that smile off his face.

"I don't care what it costs me. I want her safe." Jane replied through gritted teeth.

She could hear Korsak shift uncomfortably behind her. Hoyt shifted to look at him for a moment, his smile growing.

"What do you think of that Korsak? Is Maura worth Jane?" 

"This is between us." Jane shot back before Korsak could speak.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Hoyt asked, turning to look at Jane again.

"If it means you release Maura." 

"Oh no this is just to determine what she's worth to you." Hoyt drawled.

Jane stared at him, she nodded her head a little.

Hoyt leaned forward, Jane following his lead, leant forward too.

"How was you and Maura's kiss?" Hoyt whispered, "Was it all you ever dreamed it would be?"

Jane pulled back quickly, staring at him.

"How do you know that?" Jane whispered.

Hoyt smiled, "Oh I have eyes everywhere. Now tell me."

"It was fine." Jane mumbled.

Hoyt leant back in his chair letting out a laugh. "I wonder if the lovely Dr Isles shares your lackluster feelings."

"Fuck you!" Jane yelled back.

"Jane." Korsak quietly said.

"I'm fine." she whispered, staring down at the table.

"Yes, Korsak, Janie is fine." Hoyt said.

"What do you want?" Jane sighed.

"I think I need time to think Janie, maybe a nicer cell, better meals to really help me think." 

"This isn't a negotiation." 

"That's exactly what this is Janie. I get what I want, you don't fuck with me, or Maura's organs will be dumped into your bed." Hoyt smiled.

"Get him out of here." Korsak growled.

Jane turned to look at him in disbelief. Korsak turned without saying anything and headed out leaving the door open. Jane turned back to the guards pulling Hoyt up.

"Talk soon Janie." Hoyt smiled as he is pulled away by the guards.

Jane stormed out of the room after Korsak, where he stood waiting for her down the corridor.

"What the hell?" Jane angrily said.

She followed Korsak gaze as Hoyt was taken back down the corridor. Dean appeared in the hall, coming over to them.

"Do you want me to organise what he asked for?" Dean asked gently.

"What did he ask you?" Korsak said.

"It doesn't matter, he's just fucking with us." Jane replied. "Which is why you should have let me continue."

"It wasn't going anywhere, he wasn't going to give us anything, not this time." Korsak argued back.

"Whatever happens to Maura until I speak with him again is on you." Jane growled.

Jane turned on her heals and stormed away from Korsak. She headed on instinct straight down to Maura's office. She let out a frustrated cry collapsing down onto the sofa. 


	5. Chapter 5

Maura woke up to the feeling a water dripping onto her face continuously. She couldn't help but groan as she rolled her exhausted body over to lie on her back as opposed the fetal position she had been curled into.

She opened her eyes to see her captor looming over her. He smiled when he saw her eyes open and unceremoniously dumped the rest of the icy water down onto her face. Maura gasped as the cold water hit.

"We are going to have company soon." He said as Maura tried to regain any semblance of composure.

She met his eyes, putting on a stone cold stare. She didn't believe him, there was no way Jane or Hoyt were coming here. 

He narrowed his eyes at her defiant look. He knelt down, stroking her face, this time she refused to shiver or react. 

"You are going to win." she hissed at me.

He smiled and let out a low gutural laugh. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her up to kneel opposite him. 

"Come on my pretty little doll." he sighed. 

He grabbed the chains holding her wrists and stood up swiftly, half dragging Maura along behind her. Maura tried desperately to keep moving and fall down as he pulled her along through the door and up a set of stairs. 

Maura had to close her eyes as the door at the top of the stairs opened and light came flooding out. She felt herself being violently thrown forward, she just managed to get her arms out in time to stop herself hitting the floor head first.

Maura slowly opened her eyes. She was on the floor of an outdated, grubby kitchen. He moved past her to lean against the table in the centre of the room, staring down at her.

"Now we can do these the easy way or you can continue to be a pest, and I will hurt you." He said as if speaking to a child. 

Maura pushed herself up onto her knees. 

"What do you want from me?" she growled back.

"That's my girl." he smiled.

* * *

Jane sat in Maura's office. Frost appeared in the doorway with Angela, who was carrying a bag of food. 

"Korsak and Dean are making arrangements with the prison." Frost said, remaining in the doorway as Angela came to sit by Jane.

"Okay." Jane quietly replied. 

Frost gave a small nod and went to turn away.

"Wait, tell Korsak I'm sorry, but I want to meet Hoyt again as soon I can." Jane added, she could feel Angela tense beside her.

"I will." Frost replied and left without looking back.

"I can't lose you Jane." Angela said barely above a whisper.

Jane sunk her head into her hands. She felt Angela rub her back gently.

"I can't lose her Mum. I've already caused her pain..." 

"What Hoyt and his lackeys get up to isn't your fault." Angela interrupted.

"It is Mum. I should have done more to protect her. God, I tried, I thought that by pushing her away she'd be safe. Instead i've just caused her more pain." Jane mumbled more to herself than anyone else.

"I know you've been afraid. I've always seen that pain in you. I didn't know how to help." Angela replied her voice on the edge of breaking. "But what you and Maura have is to special. You have helped each other, and those connections are never a bad thing Janie."

Angela wrapped an arm around Jane kissing her head gently.

Jane's phone began to buzz in her pocket. Jane sighed wiping away the tears steaming down her face. She froze as she pulled the phone out. 

"Mum, you need to go get Frost and Korsak down here." Jane said quickly.

"What?" Angela gasped.

"Go." Jane insisted, getting up from the sofa. Angela rushed away.

Jane took a deep breath and answered the video call. 

On the screen in front of her sat Maura. She was shivering slightly, her hair slightly damp. She was wearing a tight fitting black dress and she had red lipstick on. It was not the type of look Maura would ever choose for herself.

She was sitting rigidly on a chair, her hands tied with rope to the arms, and her feet to the legs. 

The man in front of the camera was wearing a balaclava and all black clothing.

"Maura?" Jane gasped out. 

She could see a tear escape Maura's eyes. 

"Reunited." the man growled in a low voice. He stepped back pulling out a knife he stepped closer to Maura, twirling a piece of her hair. 

"I'm doing what Hoyt wants." Jane hissed back at him.

"Maura I want you to answer a question. No interrupting Jane." the man said. "Maura do you dream about Detective Rizzoli, dream about her hands on you." he said quieter, running the knife down her face and then between her breasts. 

The door to Maura's office opened and Korsak and Frost came rushing in. Jane gave them a look to be quiet. 

"Jane, I'm sorry." Maura started sobbing.

"This was meant to be a private conversation." the man said.

Maura eyes went wide and he put a hand over her mouth before she could say anything. 

"If you hurt her." Jane shouted, as the screen went black. 

Jane let out an exasperated cry, nearly throwing the phone against the wall. 

"He's had enough time, I want to see him again." Jane shouted turning to Korsak.

"Give it till 12 hours." Korsak insisted.

"I can't" Jane argued.

"You need to rest, we need to prepare." Korsak argued back. 

"Fine! Two hours and I'm in interrogation with him." Jane sighed, sinking back into the seat. Her head falling again into her hands. 

"We are going to get her. We will save her." Frost said gently sitting beside Jane and taking her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane sat in the interrogation room, her leg jumping up and down. Dean was pacing behind her.

"Can you sit down?" she snapped.

"I think this is a bad idea," he growled.

He came to sit down though, he gently rested his hand on her leg stopping it moving. She looked at him meeting his eyes.

"He can't see we are worked up," he said calmly.

Jane pushed his hand off her knee and looked away.

"Do you think we'll find her alive?" Jane asked

"We have to believe..." he started.

"No, don't lie to me, tell me what you really think." Jane snapped, cutting him off.

She turned back to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I don't know Jane," he said gently.

Jane nodded, biting her lip and turning away. She could feel tears threatening to burst out, a panic building in her chest.

The door opened and a guard stepped in alone closing the door behind him.

"Where is he?" Jane demanded

"We found this on him this morning, just thought you should see it before he came in." the guard huffed, throwing a piece of paper down on the table.

"I'll go get him, you probably have five minutes," he added, then turned and left slamming the door.

Jane reached for the paper but Dean grabbed it first. 

"Let me see," she argued, reaching to snatch it out his hand.

He pulled back opening it up and looking, his face paled.

Jane grabbed it from him and looked at the picture, it was Maura lying on the floor of a basement. She was covered in bruises, Jane noted none on her face. She wasn't awake. Jane prayed with everything in her that she was just unconscious and not dead.

"How the hell did he even get this?" Jane demanded, slamming the picture down on the table.

Dean picked it up and folded it up again placing it in his pocket. 

"We can't let him get to us," Dean said gently, holding her hand.

The door behind them opened and in swaggered Hoyt. Jane kept her eyes fixed forward refusing to turn to see him.

He was still smiling as he sat opposite her, and the guard attached his chains to the centre of the table.

"Hello Janie," he smiled, "Did you miss me? As much as you miss dear Dr Isles?" 

"I want to know what I have to do to get her back," Jane said simply, she could feel Dean tense beside her.

"Well, well, well, I will have to think about what she is worth," he taunted.

"I want her back alive and safe, you can have whatever you want," Jane said.

Hoyt beamed and met her eyes, staring her down. 

"Well Janie, I want to take you on a little road trip," Hoyt finally said just as Jane was about to break and scream at him.

"You know that'll never be authorized," Dean said.

"I know road trips can be authorized with sufficient supervision if I can tell you where a body is," Hoyt said at first growling at Dean, then turning to lear at Jane.

"You have a victim buried somewhere?" Jane queried.

"Yes, Janie, I get to see her, get out this hell hole, relive that special night and you get Maura back," Hoyt sighed.

"I can arrange that, me, you, Dean and a prison guard, 10 hours that's it," Jane said she could feel Dean tense beside her, she could tell he was angry and disagreed with her.

"I want a nice car, not one of your ugly police vehicles, me and you need to travel in style." Hoyt smiled, he wasn't looking at her though, he was looking at Dean, relishing in his discomfort. 

"I'm going to need a couple of hours to arrange things," Jane replied coldly.

"No worries, I don't have anywhere to go." Hoyt smiled back, leaning back in his seat.

Dean and Jane rose from their seats and headed out into the hallway. The moment the door closed Dean turned on her. 

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"I can't leave her alone to die." Jane shot back.

"If you give in to him like this you could both end up dead," Dean replied.

Korsak came out of the interrogation viewing room, he looked a little pale.

"Jane, I can't authorize this," he said quietly, "I'm sorry," he added.

"Korsak you heard what he said, he'll show me where the body of a victim is," Jane argued.

"Don't pretend you believe that for a minute," Korsak argued.

"He just wants to be alone with you," Dean added.

"Of course I know that, but if a day alone with him saves Maura, I don't care," Jane replied. "Besides you'll be there, a prison guard will be there, that's three against one,"

Korsak and Dean looked at each other. Dean sighed and gave a small nod.

"You're both going to be wired the whole time, and there are going to be every police officer available in the area," 

"As long as they keep back so he doesn't see them," Jane replied, "And no one tells my mother."

* * *

Maura sat in the kitchen, she was still in the black dress. He had left after the phone call, she had been asleep for a while, and now she was just waiting.

She had been trying to get her restraints off and her wrists were raw now. 

"Hello," he said.

Maura stayed still, he checked her restraints, she couldn't help but wince as he touched her wrists.

"I got an interesting phone call," he continued after he was satisfied they were still tightly tied.

"Finally got that brain transplant?" Maura muttered.

He hit her hard across the face. 

"Jane is going to be joining us soon," he said.

He moved across to a drawer and began pulling out a selection of scalpels and knives.

"No, she won't," Maura replied.

"Seeing her again has made you much ruder dear doctor," he sighed, testing the sharpness of the scalpel against his finger.

Maura didn't reply. She kept her eyes on the floor, she didn't want to see what all he had in that drawer.

He came close to her and pressed the scalpel against her neck, not hard enough to break the skin.

"I can't wait to feel your blood, Hoyt is going to rip you apart," he smiled.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek, he reached over to a bottle nearby and began tipping it onto a cloth. Maura could smell the chloroform and began to struggle.

"Shhh," he whispered. "When you wake, Janie will be here," 

He held the cloth over her face before she could argue, and Maura despite trying to hold her breath soon had to breathe it in and felt herself slip away into darkness.


End file.
